Myrtle's Nightmare
by Jessica12357
Summary: Myrtle is mean to Lilo, and the next night she has a nightmare involving Jessica. Includes a song that's sung to the tune of "Hellfire" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It's my own version of the song, so don't copy it. Rated T just in case


Note: I am not good at writing songs, so bear with me. I don't own _Lilo and Stitch _or _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. The only character I own, so to speak, is Jessica, who happens to be me, as her name implies.

...

Myrtle was trying to be nice. She was going to give Lilo a chance, but Lilo had one too many a statement about zombies and mummies and all kinds of icky things. Myrtle finally just gave up.

"That's IT, Weirdlo! Get outta my backyard! You're never gonna fit in with us!" Myrtle yelled. Lilo was rather taken aback. A minute ago Myrtle was so nice to her; now she was acting like she normally does.

As Lilo stomped out the gate, she shouted back, "When I tell Jessica, you're gonna be SO SORRY!" SLAM! Teresa, Yuki, and Elena all gasped simultaneously.

"Myrtle, you shouldn't have done that!" Elena said nervously.

"And why not?" Myrtle scoffed.

"Jessica is a lot bigger than us!" Yuki spoke up.

"If Lilo tells her, she might beat you up!" added Teresa.

"I'm not scared of a malihini like Jessica anymore," Myrtle sniffed. "Now let's just enjoy our tea party."

...

That night, Myrtle had only been asleep for five minutes when she began dreaming. Most of her dreams were good dreams, but tonight was different. Myrtle was about to have a nightmare she'd never forget.

Myrtle dreamt she was in a long, dark hallway with a fireplace at the very end. She was barefoot and wearing a long dress and one earring, similar to Esmeralda. Myrtle saw a tall, dark figure standing in front of the fireplace. Though she was to far to see the figure clearly, Myrtle could see the figure turn around and stare right at her. Myrtle whirled around to head for the exit, but before she stepped any further the door evaporated into thin air.

Myrtle gulped and looked back at the figure. The figure walked closer, and Myrtle knew it would be no use running from them. When they got close enough, Myrtle recognized the figure: Jessica! But she looked incredibly different. Her hair was short and grey, wore a long black robe with wide sleeves, and had three different rings on her right hand. When she spoke, she sounded British. If Myrtle didn't know any better, Jessica uncannily resembled Judge Claude Frollo! Jessica was scornfully looking down at Myrtle, until she opened her mouth and began singing in a mellow tone.

(The lyrics sung are to the tune of "Hellfire" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is why I'm dressed like Frollo and Myrtle is dressed like Esmeralda.)

Jessica: Myrtle Pearl Edmonds,

You know you are a wicked girl

Of your life you are wrongly proud.

Myrtle: (haughtily) Why shouldn't I be proud?

Jessica: Myrtle Pearl Edmonds,

You think you're such so much better than

Lilo, so you say your thoughts aloud!

Myrtle: Duh, I'm better than her!

Myrtle gulped as the flames in the fireplace intensified, making Jessica's angry face even more intimidating as the song continued.

Jessica: Explain to me, Myrtle,

Why you stand there giving jeers

Why your torturing words hurt Lilo's soul

Myrtle: (nervously) I-I don't know why...

Jessica: I hear them, I feel them, the sun caught in her painful tears

Is blazing in me out of all control!

Myrtle: I make her CRY?

Jessica: Like fire

from your mouth a curse!

This fire of your words!

They pierce Lilo's dreams worse

than the sharpest of the swords!

Myrtle gasped as the room suddenly filled with hooded figures. Jessica's song became even more threatening as they all echoed "All your fault!" after each of Jessica's lines.

Jessica: It is your fault!

Myrtle: No it's not!

You are to blame!

Myrtle: Get away from me!

Jessica: It is poor Lilo Pelekai who feels your flame!

Myrtle: She's the weird one!

Jessica: It's all your fault!

Myrtle: MOOOOOMM!

Jessica:For in God's plan,

He made the devil in you stronger than a man!

The hooded figures disappeared, and Jessica was cornering Myrtle closer and closer towards where the door had vanished.

Jessica: Back off, Myrtle!

Don't let me see you in her sight!

Don't let me see your words singe Lilo's bone!

Or I'll destroy you, Myrtle!

And crush you into the dark of night

Because you won't leave poor Lilo alone!

To Myrtle's astonishment, the door reappeared as there was a knock. Jessica grabbed Myrtle by her dress collar to prevent her from escaping. Lilo walked in torn clothing, sobbing. A makeshift crown was on her head and drops of rotting tomatoes were falling from her limbs, similar to when Quasimodo was ridiculed.

Lilo: Minister Jessica, that gypsy's hurt me again!

Myrtle gulped as Lilo pointed towards her.

Jessica: What?

Lilo: She said I belong no one where and should be gone! (This not only refers to what Myrtle said to her at the tea party, but it also is based on the guard's quote: "She's no where in the cathedral. She's gone.")

Jessica: But when did-nevermind! Come here, Lilo. You'll get revenge, even if I have to burn every bone in Myrtle's body!

Sweat poured down Myrtle's frightened face as Jessica and Lilo gave her wicked grins.

Jessica: Vile Myrtle,

Your demise

has come to its rightful turn!

Too late to apologize,

it's time for you to BUUURRRNNN!

Myrtle: NOOO!

Lilo: God have Mercy on her.

God have Mercy on me...

Jessica: Myrtle shall die and shall...be...BUUUURRRRRNNNNEEEEDDD!

The music stopped. Myrtle tried to scream further, but she was unable to. Jessica propped a hat similar to Frollo's on her head as she, Lilo, and Myrtle ran out the door and hopped onto a huge black horse. They rode away from the cathedral towards town square. It looked like medieval Paris, but with Kauai citizens in the villager's clothing. Many of them were piling wood around a long pole.

"Captain Jumbus!" Jessica barked, holding out Myrtle by her collar. "Tie this wretch to the stake!" Myrtle recognized Lilo's uncle wearing a uniform a medieval Parisian soldier like Phoebus might've worn. He chuckled evilly.

"With pleasure..." Myrtle tried to escape, but was unable to free herself from his strong clutches. She was tied to the pole with strong rope. No sound come out when she tried to scream. Then she saw her three friends on the ground near Jessica's horse.

"Guys! Help me!" she cried. They did not hear her. Each one was holding a small torch as they looked up at the dominating glare of Jessica.

"I assure you we know nothing of this gypsy!" Teresa pleaded. Jessica sneered at them. She knew a lie when she saw one, and she knew the girls were cohorts of Myrtle. Then a devious idea crossed her mind.

"Burn her."

"What?" Elena cried.

"Until it smolders, she is a traitor and must be made example of," continued Jessica.

"With all due respect, Minister Jessica, we were not trained to murder the innocent," Yuki bravely retorted.

Jessica hopped onto her horse and replied, "But you were trained to follow orders!" The girls sighed and turned towards the wood around the pole. Myrtle's eyes widened in horror as her own friends lit it. The flames cascaded upward, getting dangerously closer to Myrtle each minute...

...

Mrs. Edmonds woke up to her daughter's screaming and quickly rushed into her room.

"Myrtle! Wake up!" Myrtle eventually came to, panting heavily. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Oh Mom," Myrtle moaned, "I had the most horrible dream!" Mrs. Edmonds hugged her daughter close.

"It's okay, honey. Things will be better. Try to think about good stuff this time. This is why I tell you not to eat so much sugar before bed!" Myrtle took her mother's advice and went back to sleep. Her dreams weren't filled with fire or Jessica, but it did give her a rude awakening about how she treated others and how it affected them.

The next morning when she met up with her friends at hula school, she told them everything that happened in her nightmare.

"We told you, didn't we?" said Yuki.

"I know, I know! But we've gotta make everything better!" Myrtle answered.

"How do we do that?" Teresa asked. Myrtle gave an annoyed look.

"We have to be nice to Lilo!" Myrtle cried exasperatedly.

Elena spoke up shyly, "Too be honest, I never really liked making fun of her..." The other girls agreed unanimously. When Lilo came in, they immediately ambushed her with friendliness and apologies. Lilo was slightly freaked out at their reaction, but when Myrtle actually HUGGED her, she knew something must've gone right.

So that's how Myrtle stopped teasing Lilo. But from that day forward, she still shuddered every time she got near fire or saw Jessica. The painful reality related to the nightmare left a didactic scar in her life.


End file.
